In Need of Blood
by jemu
Summary: AU: KaiJou YAOI Kaiba's brother is hospitalized after an accident. He needs a special type of blood that can only be provided by one person Jounouchi. Thus he enters Domino High to hunt down his prey.


**Ahahahahaha... (feels very sheepish) got inspired and started a new story. Thanks for checking it out. Reviews are very welcome so please remember to do so. Feel free to check out my other fic's too. I'm not really sure where this story is going but hopefully some where good. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: yaoi, major OOC and some other stuff. oh yeah, and AU.  
**

**Pairings- just check it out but for sure KaiJou. **

_**DISCLAIMER- I NO OWN YUGIOH NOR RUROUNI KENSHIN (you'll notice that i used the kenshin cast for the school staff... uh for lack of names... ehehehehe) **_

_**

* * *

Six Months Ago**_

_There was much hustle and bustle this school week. It was activities sign up day and all the clubs were out to promote themselves. Students milled and crammed the hallways of Domino High grouping over particular sign up sheets. Loud laughter and giggles filled the hallway, high pitched girl screams and irritated male voices burst randomly in the air. _

"_Sign up for the blood drive! National Honor Society's signing- oi! Jou! Sign up please?" A short teen with spiked black hair and large amethyst eyes grabbed his tall friend's shirt as the boy passed the table. Bleached blond bangs bounced as the smaller boy hopped over the table to tug his friend back. _

"_Aw, Yug'!" The boy hedged trying to break the tight hold on his navy uniform. "You know I don't like needles." Large purple eyes widened and started to water. A full lower lip jutted out as a slight frown line appeared between black brows. "Please… don't look at me like that-ugh! Fine, fine, fine! Where do I sign up?" Yugi Motou squealed in happiness and released the other boy to hop back over the table. He quickly slid a thick three ring binder across the table and handed his friend a pen._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll see you on Friday!"_

"_This better work for my health credit." The boy grumbled raking a hand through gleaming gold hair. He waved goodbye to the smaller boy and left to find his other brunette friend.

* * *

_

**Present Time**

Seto Kaiba had never really felt the need to attend school. He was raised home schooled and much preferred that pace to those of public or private schooling. Besides, it lessened the gawking, whispering and gossiping to a minimum. At the age of sixteen, he was the CEO and owner of his own multi-million company, Kaiba Corporations. Fortunately for Seto, he was also as handsome as he was rich. He stood well over six foot with neatly combed brunette hair. Icy blue eyes were quick to cut a person while a milky pale complexion only made his arched eyebrows more prominent. He had high cheek bones that only highlighted his oval face. Seto Kaiba was also a proud man used to getting what he wanted through hard work or his excessive money. Thus it was with a cool expressionless face that Seto Kaiba, multi-millionaire and CEO of his own company, stepped out of a compact midnight blue car on Monday morning ready to start his first day at Domino High School.

"Yeesh, why am I doing this again?" An irritated voice hissed before a door to his left slammed shut. He slanted icy blue eyes towards the other annoyance flashing across his face. White hair bound in a pony-tail were flipped back over a muscled shoulder.

"Because we just couldn't leave Priest boy here to enter a school all by his lonesome self now could we? Besides, think of all the little kiddies we could torture." A new voice drawled out. Blue eyes flickered over to his right where another was just slamming his own door shut. Dirty blond hair fell in untamed spiked waves down a heavily tattooed back visible through the black meshed shirt. Sadistic purple eyes glittered in the early morning light.

"Which will be no one." Another voice cut in. Spiked black hair waved slightly in the breeze while red and gold bangs were casually brushed aside by slender fingers. Red eyes narrowed quickly scanning the area. Seto resisted the urge to roll his eyes. These… companions of his were so dramatic when it came to everything and anything. His grip tightened on the handle of a metal briefcase and he allowed himself a smirk.

"Come on. Days a wasting while you all contemplate useless information." He said stalking away from his car towards the entrance. He was here for one thing and one thing only- Mokuba his younger brother and only family. The front doors slammed shut behind the four of them.

"Where's their dumb office?" The blond demanded.

"Right here idiot!" The white haired teen replied dryly pointing to their left. Seto ignored them entering the office without knocking. The receptionist's head snapped up. His eyes widened before he forced a nervous smile.

"Ah… uh.. Mr. Kaiba.. Sir. Mr. Hajime is waiting for you." He stood and bowed indicating a door to her left. He swept past sparing a second to hear a few threats thrown at the guy. He knocked once before pushing the door open. A tall skinny man with narrow gold eyes and neatly combed black hair looked when Seto entered. The gloved hand rapidly moving across a sheet on the large oak desk paused. Seto bowed slightly.

"Mr. Hajime, Seto Kaiba." The other man narrowed his gold eyes. He slowly put down the pen in his hand and stood also bowing slightly.

"Pleased to meet you." Gold eyes flicked to behind him. Kaiba stepped back to allow his companions to step forward and introduce themselves.

"Bakura Ryou." The teen with white haired said with a coolly disdainful smirk.

"Yami Mouto." The shortest of the group said politely and with a slight bow. Red eyes raised to briefly hold gold eyes before flickering away.

"Marik Izhtar." The dirty blond smiled widely revealing sharp canine teeth. To his credit the other man didn't even flinch. Instead, he sat down and lit up a cigarette leaning back in his chair. He eyed them coolly.

"This is my customary speech so take it personally. I don't like you guys. Keep your body parts and anything belonging to you to yourself. I don't care what you do but if you're caught doing anything shady I will not hesitate to punish you nor will any of your teachers. Do not attempt to flirt with the staff I will not tolerate that. Cheating is not tolerated as long as it is caught. Any fighting will not be stopped by me but rather my staff and it will be up to them to chose your punishments. Bullying, name calling, and flirting with students I could care less about. That is also up to your teacher." The principal paused and exhaled smoke gold eyes still trained on them. "Speaking of teachers, you'll be in A block so these will be your main teachers. Mr. Sanosuke Sagara- gym. Mr. Kenshin Himura- English/literature. Ms. Kaoru Kamiya- economics. And Mr. Yahiko Myojin- math, logistics, you name it. Our school health room includes two nurse, Dr. Gensai and his assistant Ms. Megumi Takani. Oh, your science teacher is Mr. Shishio Makoto." He exhaled again. Suddenly his gold eyes grew cold as he glared at all of them and he ground out his cigarette into an ashtray. "Stay away from Sanosuke." He added in a voice as cold as it was possessive. He picked up the phone and punched in a few quick numbers.

"Yugi Motou to the office. Repeat, Yugi Motou to the office." He hung up the receiver after that and stood again.

"Welcome to Domino High School. Enjoy your stay and don't bother me unless your dying. And I better not ever see you in my office again." With that he stood, walked around his desk, and practically shoved them out. "Chou! Make sure to give Motou a pass back to his class." The door clicked shut before the words had even faded in the air.

"What the fu-" Bakura's sentence was cut off by Yami's glare. Kaiba ignored them. He wasn't here for the education after all.

* * *

**Yugi, Jou, Ryou, & Malik - _Lunch_**

The room was strangely large. The floor empty of desks and tables. No posters covered the wall, instead the names lined the dark wooden surface from ceiling to floor. Four students lounged in this empty room eating their lunch and just chatting. That is, until a rubber band zipped across the room and smacked into a small white haired teen. "Ow!" Ryou Bakura rubbed his forehead and swung around to glare at both of the blondes behind him whom proceeded to whistle innocently. "Jou! Malik!" He reprimanded stooping slightly to pick up the rubber band. They both scrambled to get out of the way laughing as Ryou snapped the band back. With deadly accuracy, it bounced off of Malik's forehead and snapped Jou in the cheek.

"Ow… that's the last time I do that to you." Jou grumbled rubbing his cheek.

"After all, we were just playing around." Malik added. Yugi chuckled shaking his head.

"Eat your lunch you two." Yugi suddenly jolted and twisted around on his butt to face Jou. "Are you okay? Still not feeling too woozy right?" Jou waved away his concern.

"Nah. It's fine. They didn't take too much blood." He suddenly scrunched up his face. "Though I don't really get it. They told me that I need to get my blood drained because of blood poisoning or something like that."

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik frowned. "Is… are you going to do it?" Ryou asked.

Jou shook his head. "No, can't afford it. Besides, it isn't life threatening so I'm not." He said.

"What do you know about blood poisoning?" Malik asked crossing his arms over his chest. Jou grew sheepish.

"Eh, nothing." Yugi looked down at his bento (?) and shoved it under Jou's nose.

"Here! You can have mine too." Jou held up a hand.

"No, no. It's okay Yug'." Before Yugi could say anything the bell went off. They quickly cleaned up and hurried to their English class with Mr. Himura. Jou was a bit slower due to his recent blood loss the other day. Thus he lost the other teens in the crowd of rushing students. Some one slammed into him knocking Jou on his butt. "Scuse me." He muttered holding his head.

"Watch where you're going you dumb mutt." A cold voice snapped. Stung Jou's head jerked up and honey brown eyes connected with icy blue. The taller boy smirked. "Or are you too clumsy to even avoid running into others?" Jou snarled pushing away the hurt and lurched to his feet. He stumbled slightly as a wave of light headedness hit him. "I see, you _are_ a clumsy dog aren't you?"

"Kaiba! What are you doing? Already picking on others?" Another cool voice joined the first. Jou peered at them holding his head. Another pair of cold eyes raked Jou from toe to head. Flinty lavender eyes darkened with disdain. "You _are_ quite the dog aren't you?" He stepped forward and grabbed at Jou's bangs. "Ugly hair color, limp and nasty." He drawled. There was an unstable glint to those eyes. Jou was stunned when he got a clear look at the boy before him. It was an exact copy of Malik! Except… he looked more insane and… rougher in an oddly refined way.

"Hey! Get away from him!" Surprise flickered in the boy's lavender eyes as he was abruptly shoved aside. A tanned hand grabbed Jou's arm jerking him back and Malik stepped in front of him. "Are you okay, Jou?" He whispered.

"Yeah. Just give me a moment." Jou whispered back.

"Oh! Hey look! It's a pretty me!" Malik was suddenly jerked away from Jou and spun around. The other Malik look-alike started sniffing around Malik fingering his darker blond hair and rubbing his palm over the top of Malik's uniform. Malik stiffened before trying to wiggle away.

"Get off of me!" Everyone stiffened when the bell went off and realized that the hall had emptied a while ago.

"Katsuya Jounouchi and Malik Ishtar! What are you two still doing in the hallway! Get to class!" They all turned at the voice. It was a short-ish girl with a large purple bow tie in her hair. She planted her hand on her waist and shook a finger in their direction. "And you two gentlemen, please get to class too!"

"Hai sensei." They both replied. Jou straightened while Malik broke the other blond's hold on him and they both bowed before hurrying off. "Shit Jou. You just got blood drawn, you can't keep getting into fights!"

"It wasn't my fault, Malik! That guy ran into me and started calling me names!" Jou argued back. Mr. Himura looked up when the door slammed open. They both stared at him sheepishly. He blinked at them.

"Oro?"

"Jou and Malik, sensei. Sorry we're late." He smiled and waved them in. Of all the teachers, Mr. Himura were their favorite. He was fair, a bit absent minded, and an excellent teacher. Also it was funny some times to see him so oblivious to Mr. Aoishi from C-block's flirting. They hurried over to their seat.

"As I was saying, the quote for this week will be-" The door opened again and Jou stiffened when he saw the person in the doorway. The brunette he had ran into in the hallway swept into the room followed by three other boys. Everyone in the room gasped.

"_Oh my god! Yugi! You guys have been cloned!" Anzu, a slightly ditzy girl in their class cried from the front of the room. Before the class could break into yelling and screaming, Mr. Himura chuckled and held up a hand for them to hold their words. _

"Sorry to disappoint you Anzu, but these are our new students. I'd like to introduce you to, Seto Kaiba," The brunette bowed, "Yami Mouto," The Yugi look-alike bowed. Jou mentally snarled at Yami when he noticed how the other boy was staring at Yugi with crimson eyes. "Bakura Ryou," The Ryou look-alike smirked but didn't bow. He too stared at his look-alike flinty brown eyes unwavering. "And Marik Izhtar." The Malik look-alike gave them an exaggerated bow. "Why don't we welcome them class?" Everyone stood and bowed back to the four new students.

"Welcome to our class." Jou muttered along with the rest of the students before plopping back down in his seat.

"Jounouchi? Can you stand please?" Jou grimaced but stood. "You four can take the empty seats behind him, thank you Jou, you can sit back down now." The four guys nodded as one and headed for their desk. A soft whispering had started up within the room. Jou ignored the words but he could hear Yugi's distinctive voice along with Malik and Ryou's.

"Now, back to what I was saying. The quote of the week is: '_To understand is to understand that seeing is not enough, hearing is not enough, speaking is not enough._'" He paused for a dramatic effect. "I want a three page essay on your interpretation of this quote in two days." He waited for every one to stop groaning. "Okay, now please get into your assigned groups and finish up yesterday's assignment please." Chairs and tables screeched as they were shoved and moved around. Jou shoved his chair back and stood shuffling over to his group with a tired yawn. He plopped down in a vacated seat. "Anzu, since you weren't here yesterday, you can join these guys and I'll explain the assignment all at once."

"All right, what were we working on yesterday?" Ryou asked.

"How literature revolutionized after the atomic bombings." Yugi replied. Jou groaned.

"An explosion of artistic loving and rambling." He offered.

"Yeah, like… um… uh…" Malik trailed off staring helplessly at his hands.

"An expansion of poetry on civilizations and life."

"Yes thanks Yugi!"

"Uh, that wasn't from me, Malik." Yugi replied flickering large purple eyes to stare behind said boy. Jou watched with lowered lids as Malik stiffened when Marik clamped both hands on the smaller boy's shoulder. Marik leaned in close and whispered something to his exact copy. Malik flushed bright red in anger and embarrassment his lavender eyes narrowing. He shifted uncomfortably shooting a pleading look at Jou. Jou stood quickly and shoved the other blond boy away from his friend.

"Please don't touch Malik." Marik's eyes hardened.

"Dog's shouldn't talk." He leaned in close to Jou and smirked. "All they should do is lick their master's feet."

"Hey! Don't call Jou that!" Yugi cried jumping to his feet. He grabbed Jou's arm and pulled him back away from the sadistic Malik look-alike. "Come on Jou, don't get angry. He isn't worth it." He whispered urgently. Marik sneered at Yugi.

"Awe look at the chibi-chan! What are you going to do if I don't stop?" He laughed. "Nothing you little runt."

Jou instantly swung around and attempted to smash a fist into the other's face. "I don't care if you pick on me, but don't ever pick on my friends." He snarled trying to shake Yugi off of him.

"And what-"

"Ah hem." They all froze. Mr. Himura stood behind Marik his usual calm blue eyes now a cold gold. "I do not tolerate violence in my class. Marik, please rejoin your group and refrain from harassing Malik and Jou." He dismissed the other boy. "Yugi thank you for holding back Jou. Jou…" He frowned in disappointment. "I admire the fact that you are protective of your friends, but do not resort to violence, please be seated and resume your work." Jou hung his head as his teacher reprimanded him and mumbled an apology before sitting down when Mr. Himura was finished. Marik glared at the teacher and stomped back to his seat but not before spitting a curse at Jou.

Malik reached over and gently touched Jou's arm. Jou looked up. "Thanks, Jou. I appreciate it." Jou gave him a weak smile. He wasn't feeling so well.

"Jou…" Yugi hesitated.

"Thank you." Ryou added with a soft smile. "Now shall we continue?"

"Hai." His friends all chimed in.

* * *

**Again thanks for checking this fic out. Review and tell me if I should continue or not... **


End file.
